


Detention

by draig_asec



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Dom Eddie, another short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: After the pair land in detention Richie and Eddie find a way to keep themselves entertained during their day.Kinktober Day 3 - Semi public





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this exist now. Also sorry it’s a day late I thought I posted it last night.

Eddie leaned against the wall, his fingers wrapped tight in Richie's curls. "Rich," he had his hand in his mouth to stay quiet while Richie worked on his knees. Looking back at the past week Eddie new chronologically how they ended up here.

First, the two of them are goofing off in English class.

Second, Ms Potts hads back the test, and stops in front of Stanley's desk .

Third, Ms Potts called Stanley an idiot, because he missed a question.

Fourth, Eddie calls her a bitch.

Fifth, Richie is calling Ms Potts a "fucking cunt"

Sixth, suddenly they are both in Saturday detention.

Seventh, Mr Rogers had given them five hours to write an essay on respect.

Seventh Richie had spent the whole first hour throwing wads of paper at Eddie. 

How did Richie end up under Eddie's desk sucking him off in an empty classroom? That one is a mystery.

He lets out a loud moan when Richie grazes his teeth across the head of his cock, and immediately covers his mouth with both hands and start listening to see if Ms Walters will come in after that sound but finds it hard to focus on that when Richie is bobbing his head up and down and making obscene noises that drive Eddie mad. Even down on his knees with his mouth stuffed, Richie is loud.

Eddie can hear his jerking off while he works his mouth and does his best not to thrust up on that thought. He grabs Richie's curls again, "Stop," he tightens his hold slightly the tip of is dick still in Richie's mouth.

Richie moves out from under the desk and Eddie swears he could have died right then and been happy. Richie is a mess. Drool is covering his chin and neck and his hair is the worst Eddie's ever seen and his dick is hanging out of his rediculous cartoon boxers. "Are you okay, did i do something wrong?" His voice is so shaky and broken Eddie has to take a second to breath. 

"No baby, you did very good," he runs his hand through Richie's curls, "why don't you get in my lap and give me a kiss?" 

They haven't been together long but Eddie has learned a lot of things.

Like how loud he is, but that one isn't knew information. But also how quiet he gets. Or how submissive he is. Richie likes to play the dominant one, but he keeps curling up in Eddie's lap, or begging or crying. He always just wants to be good. Eddie's good little boy. 

Ruchie moves onto Eddie's laps and givs him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Are you still loose baby," Richie nods,and Eddie pulls down the underwear and starts to play wiht the plug burried in his boy’s ass. Richie let’s put a loud groan when Eddie pulls the plug out. Eddie takes a look at the toy in his hand and notices it’s a newer toy. A large black metal plug with a gold E on it.

”If you want fucked give me a kiss baby boy,” Richie quickly moves to kiss Eddie again, their lips locking, Eddie controlling the tempo while he moves his hand to play with Richie’s hole, moving to grab the lubr he knew was in Richie’s bag with his other hand-

Suddenly they hear a crash down the hall and Richie is jumping out of Eddie’s lap to pull up his jeans while Eddie tucks himself back in. Richie just gets back into his seat and hides the plug before Mr Rogers comes in.

”You boys are free to go,” he says when he walks in, “You still crossed a line but someone videoed what Potts said, so your both out for the day,” as soon as he’s don’t talking he leaves the room. Both the boys let out relieved sounds. 

“Come on baby boy, let’s go to your place,” Eddie says, pulling his boyfriend behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos are comments they are my life force


End file.
